Blue and Green Energy
The combination of water and nature creates a swampy technique. Swamp warriors are the very strongest at healing. Though they are not agile, nor are they strong attackers, they can take hits, and quickly rectify the damage. Attacking: 1W/1N pt Kelp-slap – Hits foe with low level seaplant, exactly as pathetic as it sounds, sense modified 3W/3N pt Seaweed Cannon – Mid-level 6W/6N pt Algae Bloom – High power 2W/2N pt Latching Weapon – Weapon has tentacles and suckers that allow it to home in on a foe and deal damage longer, strength modified 4W/4N pt Acid Suckers – Weapon latches and leaves acidic residue on foe that is corrosive to armor 3W/1N pt Sponge – User magnetizes foes nearest attack and absorbs most damage, acu modified 3W/2N – Constant oozer – Can use slime techniques as move action (creeping ooze, slime armor, electrolytic goo). 2W/3N – Friend of the limbless – Can release mana leeches, neural slugs, or brain-eels as a move action. 2W/2N – Fastheal – Can heal as a move action. 1W/3N pt Mana Leech – user releases leeches that siphon away sense instead of health. 3W/1N pt Brain-eel – User releases an eel that siphons away acuity. 2W/2N pt Neural Slug – User releases a slug that hinders a foe’s dexterity by sucking on their spinal fluids. Ultimate: 5W/5N pt Adaptation – User gains ability to cast target’s spells 9W/9N pt Clone – creates a second you for a set time Effects: ' 1W/3N pt Stasis – User covers self in a bubble and heals until bubble is popped or use decides to leave, acu modified · Max 5 turns, 10 HP, Heal light wounds each turn · Breaking out is a move action 3W/3N pt Creeping ooze – User releases armor-corroding ooze across ground 3W/2N pt Slime Armor – User coats self or others in armor that increases special and physical armor at the expense of strength · strength mod -2 · movement speed decreased by half · +acu mod to both armor classes · 5 turns 2W/3N pt Ooze Over – Coats foe in ooze that slows them down and lowers their attack, sense modified 7W/8N pt Oozify – turns foe into an ooze. Oozes still can fight just… badly. 3W/3N pt Natural Selection – User gains a resistance to the attacking type that last hurt it 3W/3N pt Defense Mechanism – when user nears unconsciousness, he gains auto-healing '''Team-Buffs: ' 4W/4N pt Passive Resistance – team gains boosts in Con and Acu 2W/2N pt Electrolytic Goo – Coats field with ooze that heals teammates and self steadily, acu modified '''Armors: 1W/1N pt Slime Armor: Provides +1/+2. 2W/2N pt Swamp Armor: Provides +3/+5 Armor, and 1d4 autoregeneration. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 4W/4N pt Slimy-self: Provides +7/+10 Armor and 1d8 autoregen. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Other: 1W/1N pt Oozing touch – User can create a healing balm 3W/3N pt Acid ooze – User can create a poison balm and burn foes 5W/5N pt Mutagenic ooze – User can transform foes into ooze by touch alone occasionally 2W/2N pt Absorbent – User gets a +2 on will save and fortitude checks 4W/4N pt Semi-permeable – User get +5 on each 6W/6N pt Adaptation Warrior – User gains permanent boost in sense, acumen, and fortitude Heal: 1W/1N pt Heal light wounds 2W/2N Heal medium wounds 5W/5N Heal grave wounds 8W/8N Special Water/Nature only! Heal gravier wounds! 3W/3N pt – Auto-regeneration – heals 1d4 per turn automatically. 7W/7N – Revive Dead Category:Classes Category:Harmonic Dichrome Classes